


The One In Which Cas Grabs Dean's Balls

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Break Up, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Past Lydia (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Written for jhoomwrites's emoji challenge.“Who the fuck are you?” Dean asked after an awkwardly long moment of staring.“I’m the one who grabbed your balls and saved them from the sewers.”





	The One In Which Cas Grabs Dean's Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

“Lydia, don’t!” Dean yelled out as a billiard ball hit him in the head. He tried to shield himself from the others, but they kept coming at him.

When Lydia finally ran out of balls, she closed the window with a loud, “I don’t want to ever see you again!”

Dean looked up to see her closing the curtains and sighed. At least none of his neighbors witnessed the scene his now ex-girlfriend had made.

He started gathering the things Lydia had thrown out of the window, when someone behind him cleared his throat. Startled, Dean jumped and turning around, he was met with blue eyes.

The man was holding six of his balls and Dean tried his hardest not to ogle him. He was sweaty and in jogging shorts— showing off his strong thighs— and the earphones around his neck were blasting what seemed to be ‘Whole Lotta Love’. The man looked absolutely delicious.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean asked after an awkwardly long moment of staring.

“I’m the one who grabbed your balls and saved them from the sewers.” 

Blinking slowly, Dean’s eyes shifted from the man’s grave expression to the balls in his hands and back.

“Thank you?” He croaked, no idea what an appropriate reaction should be.

The man’s mouth twitched. “You’re welcome.”

Letting out a breathless chuckle, Dean said, “You’re fucking with me.”

“No, I really did save your balls,” the man grinned. “I’m Castiel, or Cas for short. I’d shake your hand, but my hands are full.”

“Yeah, with my balls,” Dean smirked. “I’m Dean. Are you the new neighbor?”

Cas nodded. “I’m in 2B.”

“Oh, cool, I’m in 1C.”

“Not anymore, it seems,” Cas said as he looked at Dean’s stuff scattered on the ground.

“Oh, shit, I forgot about this.” Dean quickly started to pick everything up. “But, no. It’s still my apartment. Lydia’s just fucking crazy.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say,” Cas said as he helped him.

“She kicked me out of my own apartment and threw my stuff on me.”

“I’m sure she had her reasons,” Cas said, sounding slightly unsure.

“I broke up with her. Because I found out she was _cheating_ on me.”

Cas pursed his lips, “Okay, you got a point.” He bent down to pick up the last item and held it up. “She didn’t throw only _your_ things, it seems.”

Dean blushed as he saw the lacy panties in Cas’s hand. “Yeah, I don’t know why she would throw that.” Clearing his throat, he tried to change his subject. “My car is right there, we can take this there. I’ll go stay with my brother for the night.”

“Hmm,” Cas squinted at him before he turned around and walked towards the building, “Nonsense, you can come to my apartment.”

* * *

Cas’s apartment was bare, filled with unpacked boxes. He gave Dean one empty box to put his things in and left to get changed. As he waited, Dean sat on the sofa and texted Sam about what happened.

“Sorry,” Cas said as he entered the room, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, riding low on his hips— Jesus, Dean was so screwed. “I had to take a quick shower.”

“No, problem,” Dean said and willed his eyes to stay on Cas’s face. “So, when did you move in?”

“Two days ago. Didn’t really have time to unpack.” He dashed to the kitchen and returned with two bottles, “Beer okay?”

“Yeah.”

They sipped their beers in silence before Cas spoke up, “I’m sorry about your girlfriend.”

Dean waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t really into her. I would have broken it off before, but she was going through a rough patch and I didn’t want to be an asshole dumping her in the middle of it.”

Cas smiled. “You’re a good man, Dean.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, looking down at his lap. He was never good at taking compliments.

“So, what now? Are you going to go there and talk to her?”

Dean groaned, throwing his head back. “I don’t want to fight with her. I’m hoping she’ll leave soon.”

“You could call the police,” Cas suggested.

“Nah, just an unnecessary hassle.”

“Hmm,” Cas looked thoughtful. “I might have an idea.”

* * *

“Why do you even have that?” Dean asked as he observed Cas’s new clothes— a police officer uniform.

“Halloween. Does it look good?”

Dean swallowed hard. “Yeah, looks great. Do you have handcuffs too?”

Giving him a side glance, Cas smirked and winked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Dean let out a small laugh. “Are you really sure this will work?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been told I can be really intimidating.”

Cas’s brilliant idea, it turned out, was him dressing as a cop and asking Lydia to leave. It sounded simple enough, but Dean knew Lydia. Picking a fight with a cop would be just like her.

Dean insisted on going there with Cas, but after being on receiving end of his do-as-I-say glares, he was left alone in Cas’s apartment. Five minutes after Cas left, he got fidgety and started pacing around.

Finally, he heard the door opening.

“She left the apartment,” Cas said and took off his cap. “She gave me her key.”

Dean caught the key and let out a sigh of relief. “Good. She didn’t give you a hard time, did she?”

“No, not really. She did call you a piece of shit. And threw some more panties on me,” Cas raised his eyebrow. “Apparently, they’re not hers.”

“Oh,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I wasn’t cheating on her, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re giving me a stink eye.”

Cas sighed, “You seem like an amazing person, Dean, but I just can’t be friends with a cheater.”

“I’m not a cheater! She’s the one who cheated on me!” Dean shouted. Even though he had only met the man, he wasn’t willing to blow the chance of being friends with him over a stupid misunderstanding.

“But, what about-”

“They’re mine, okay? I like wearing them sometimes.”

“Oh,” Cas let out, his eyes wide.

When he didn’t say anything else, Dean sighed. “I get if you think it’s weird, or”

“No,” Cas cut in. “No. It- It sounds appealing.”

For the first time since they met, Cas looked flustered with his cheeks beautifully rosy.

“Appealing? You think it’s sexy?” Dean grinned, his own face burning.

“Yes, Dean, I do.”

“Well, maybe, I can wear them for you one day,” he suggested, more shyly than he was usually.

“I’d like that,” Cas smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
